From a Distance: A Tigerpelt story
ATTENTION~ I will not be continuing this tale, since this is a story better left unsaid. I will leave the parts I have written up just for memory. From a Distance: A Tigerpelt story ~~Authors note~~ This is the story of how Lightningstar and Tigerfur became mates. This is out of Lightningstar (At the time Lightningpelt's) point of view. I hope you all enjoy and let the story unfold. Chapter One; Rejected Lightningpelt walked through the green-leaf forest, tears streaming down her face as she settled next to a great pine. " I thought he was the one," Lightning muttered through her constant sniffles. Thunderbolt, her long time crush had rejected her love confession. Lightning stared at the sky as Thunderbolt filled all her thoughts. She heard a rustle in the forest, so Lightning sprang up claws unsheathed, ready for anything. A large tabby brown tom padded into the forest, prey in his jaws. He dropped his prey and stopped. " You good? I thought I heard some weeping somewhere," Tigerfur mews sarcasticly, his usual tone. Tigerfur was one of Shadowclan's great warriors, he had been in the clan way longer then she, but they knew each other a little, not much. " None of your buissness," she hissed softly standing up. " Ooh, fiesty I see," he retorts. Lightningpelt rollled her eyes, " Tell Stonestar I will be back in a bit, might as well hunt while I'm out here," she mews. " Alright, have fun," Tigerfur meows as the two padded seperate ways. Lightningpelt, as she padded thought " Not as sarcastic as usual, not too bad, " Little did Lightningpelt or Tigerfur know that this was the start, of love. Chapter 2; Everything has changed It had been a moon since Stonestar had died and Skeletonstar became leader, and the clan was, chaotic you could say. Everyone was washed with greif whenever Lightningpelt padded into camp, everyone except Skeletonstar. He seemed like he just got a gift from Starclan, everyday. " Lightningpelt! Could you lead a patrol?" Skeletonstar yowled as Lightning scrambled up mewing, " Yes, Skeletonstar." She looked around searching for cats to patrol with her. " Brokenfeather, Arrowhead, Tigerfur! Patrol." Lightning yowled acrossed camp. The three padded over still shaken from the death of Stonestar. " At least we can get away from Skeletonstar," Tigerfur whispered as the four padded out of camp. The other three nodded. " Their's definitely something fishy about that mouse brain," Brokenfeather mews. " He's blood thirsty, and malicious," Lightningpelt snarled. " Ooh, big words there Light?" Tigerfur laughed as Lightningpelt scowled. " I'm just fed up!" Lightning hissed. " I don't blame you there," Arrowhead mewed in agreement. " We have gotta do something, before he tears this clan to shreds!" Lightning hissed. " Yeah! Like form a secret sociaty? Like a alliance?" Brokenfeather mews. " That's not a bad idea," Tigerfur mewed in agreement. " He actually agree's on something, and has some brains" Lightningpelt thought. " Ok, Brokenfeather you hunt with Arrow by the river and me and Tigerfur will hunt in the forest," Lightningpelt mews. " Ok, bet were gonna catch more prey then you!" Arrowhead joked. " You wish!" Lightningpelt replied as she and Tigerfur padded towards the forest. Chapter 3; Kit play Lightningpelt and Tigerfur padded into the forest, Lightning came to a stop hearing the rustle of prey up in the trees. She gazed at the trees, and found a patch of brown fur in the bright green trees. She leapt onto the tree, scrabbling up it as quietly as possible. When she reached the top, Lightning paused and swung her mighty claws at the squirrel, batting it in the chest with a fatal blow. She leapt down just in time to catch the down falling critter. " Nice one, never thought you could hunt that good." Tigerfur mews as Lightningpelt beamed. " Now watch how it's done," he retorted crouching and pursuing a sparrow. Lightningpelt let out a mrrow of laughter as she crouched sneaking around him. Tigerfur paused in front of her, but Lightningpelt didn't stop. She leapt forward, claws extended forward fatally wounding the sparrow. Tigerfur had leapt a split second after she, but instead of catching prey, he ran into Lightningpelt. They both tumbled until coming to a stop, the prey was in Lightningpelt's paws. " That was my catch you mouse brain!" Tigerfur scowled getting up. " Well, who got the prey?" Lightningpelt laughed. Tigerfur huffed and padded to the other end of the forest. " Have a nice day, Tigey," Lightningpelt chuckled burying her prey. All she could see was a flash of tabby fur as Lightningpelt was knocked to the ground, a paw firmly on her chest. " You wanna say that again, Princess?" Tigerfur hissed. " Ooh fiesty!" Lightningpelt laughed. " Hey that's my li..." Tigerfur mews as all a sudden the she-cat had flipped him over, and now had him pinned. " Oh, woe is me," she joked letting her paw go and grabbing her prey. She could hear a small laugh behide her, she glanced back and Tigerfur was, smiling. She winked at him and padded back to camp. Chapter 4; The Rebellion Tigerfur, Brokenfeather, Arrowhead, and Lightningpelt padded into camp, jaws filled with prey. They stopped dead in their tracks as they heard the hissing and snarling of Skeletonstar and Willowtail. " You traitor! What did little Stonestar ever see in you?" Skeletonstar spat as Willowtail retorted, " How did Starclan EVER give you nine lives you piece of fox dung!" Skeletonstar snarled " Your not Shadowclan deputy anymore, but that is not nearly enough, not nearly," Skeletonstar mocked unsheathing his claws. Lightingpelt and the rest of the patrol ran infront of Willow, forming a wall between Skeleton and Willow. " She is one of the greatest deputies you will ever meet," Tigerfur growled as everyone else yowled in approval. " She is not, she shouldn't even BE HERE" Skeletonstar snarled. " NEITHER SHOULD YOU, SHE HAS MORE OF A RIGHT THEN YOU TO BECOME SHADOWCLAN's LEADER!" Lightningpelt snarled leaning in close to his muzzle. Skeletonstar quickly pawed her face to the side. "Watch your mouth honey" Skeletonstar hissed smirking as Lightningpelt scowled. Frostgaze, a shadowclan general stepped forward. "You guys, maybe Skeletonstar is right.." Frostgaze mews as Skeletonstar grins. "This cat has some sense!" Skeletonstar yowled as Frostgaze smiled. All the cats of Shadowclan started to snarl and creep forward next to the patrol. "You messed with the wrong clan Skeletonstar," Brokenfeather snarled as all the cats of Shadowclan charged at Skeletonstar, snarling and hissing in rage. Skeletonstar's eyes lit up as he started to run straight out of camp. Frostgaze was pushed aside as all the warriors of Shadowclan chased after Skeletonstar. Lightningpelt immediatly shot to the front of the stampede because of her quickness and was unaware of where they were heading. Skeletonstar held a fox lenth lead but shadowclan was close behind, they were chasing him deeper and deeper into the territory. Lightningpelt saw ahead that they were heading for none other then the thunderpath. She looked back at Willowtail and yowled, " We are heading for the Thunderpath!" "Shadowclan hault!" Willowtail yowled as everyone came to a sudden stop, but Skeletonstar kept running. He started to run onto the thunderpath and turned around yowling, " THIS IS NOT THE LAST OF ME!" Lightningpelt heard a loud screech as a giant silver monster crashed into Skeletonstar. His body flew in the air and fell lifelessly on the thunderpath. Lightningpelt closed her eyes as Skeletonstar got run over by monsters 8 more times. Dead silence fell over the forest as everyone stared in complete shock at Skeletonstar's mangled body. " Well, that is was the last of him," Tigerfur commented as all the warriors stared at him, annoyed. But Lightningpelt looked at Tigerfur and smiled mouthing, "Good one." For the first time in a while, Lightningpelt saw an actual smile from a cat, and his name was Tigerfur. Chapter 5; A spark